


Remembrance

by dragonsav



Series: Together, Through a Thousand Stars [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Implied Lexi/Drack, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Suvi/Vetra, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Game, i figured alec needed a fuckin funeral so here we go, it's just cigarettes tho, its stupid i know but honestly sara and scott are like that, nothing major i guess, sibling rivalry in the form of which couple can take the most risque picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsav/pseuds/dragonsav
Summary: Sara and Co get the chance to mourn Alec properly. Tann becomes concerned about the Pathfinders 'interactions' with a certain Resistance leader. Moshae Sjefa knows what's up and give Sara a pep talk.As usual with the Tempest crew, even on a day of mourning, shenanigans ensue. it's probably not what Alec would have wanted but hey, at least they aren't crying anymore.





	Remembrance

Sara didn't usually smoke but she figured it was called for on this occasion. Leaning out the window of the Pathfinders quarters she let out a breath of smoke, staring at the bustle of Port Meridian below her.    
   
It was Alecs funeral that triggered this depressive episode. If she was being honest she didn't want to go. The initiative had deemed it a fit way to celebrate their passing after the archons death. Sara thought it was Tanns way of gaining more political power, but Tann had offered to make Alec's ceremony private, so she thought it wasn't that bad.    
   
She had attended Jean Garsons funeral earlier that morning, a memorial was being built for her on the Nexus.Tann had issued that a memorial also be placed for Alec on Meridian. If the salarian was good at one thing it was honoring those that had passed, she supposed.    
   
On the subject of memorials, Cora brought up the fact that they never had one for Alec, so Tann gave them the resources they needed for a funeral. Alec had always wanted what he called a pyre, a soldiers funeral he called it. Whenever the subject of his passing was brought up back home he would say that he wanted to go out burning, that way his ashes would be scattered to the wind and stars. Ellen would always steer them away from the subject after that, saying something about grim topics and such.    
   
_"We should celebrate life while we have it Alec, no more talk of death, please."_  
   
That was before she was diagnosed, though Sara suspected her mother knew she was sick before the doctor told her. she wondered briefly if Ellen knew about her fathers plan to put her into stasis. She couldn't have, they would have told her and Scott beforehand right?    
   
Puffing out a breath of smoke Sara sighed, no, probably not. Her parents were both bad about expressing their emotions, Alec moreso than their mother.    
   
She had been going through his things to decide what to keep and throw out. His quarters were now hers and her father had way too much junk than what was possibly allowed to cross galaxies. Maybe Pathfinders got special privileges, who knows. She had found the cigarettes and the glass ashtray among some well aged whiskey and rum that her father had been stashing away. Sara briefly thought of Reyes and set aside one of the bottles for him, he may be a shady bastard but there was no way Sara needed all that booze... she was going to keep most of it though. She had recalled Alec's nasty habit and was half tempted to throw the gross things out, but had decided that they may be useful in calming her nerves.    
   
She was half right. she didn't actually smoke one until she found the photo.  
   
It was a family photo back from before Ellen was diagnosed. Sara and Scott were 17, she smiled looking back at it. All those piercings...    
     she absently ran her tongue over the spot on her lip where the jewelry normally resided, she had a retainer there but she hadn't really thought about it. She had a clear stud in her nose, but had let removed the eyebrow ring before she joined the initiative.  
   
 Alec had been furious when she came home with the things, nose, lip, and eyebrow done with titanium studs, one of her asari friends had done it on the promise that Sara would give them tips on how to care for a cat. She had refused to remove them and if it wasn't for Ellen's support she's sure her father would have combusted right there. She was just glad Alec hadn't seen the nipple and belly button piercings.   
             Scott had pouted about it, they had promised if they were ever going to get something like that done they would get it together. She made it up to him by getting their matching tattoos done, the hexagonal pattern decorating her neck a firm reminder of it. After the piercings, Alec wasn't as irritated about the tattoo and grumbled something about insubordination, but was more or less indifferent towards it.    
   
Sara regretted all the fighting she had done with her father, but she supposed there was no apologizing now.    
   
Taking another drag from the cigarette, she shook her head. The doors to Alec's quarters slid open and Scott walked in. She glanced back at the door, puffing out the smoke in her lungs.    
   
Scott made a face, glancing at her. She stayed silent, instead holding the open pack of cigarettes out to him. Scott sighed and took one, grabbing the lighter on the sill and flicking it open. He took a drag, coughing a bit as he exhaled.    
   
"These things'll kill you, y'know."    
   
Sara shrugged, taking another puff. "Just another thing that can kill me in this galaxy, nothing new. 'Sides these are the last of dad's stash. No more tobacco in Andromeda just yet. Unless Reyes has some secret supplier." Scott shrugged, taking another puff of his own cig, taking this one a bit better than the first.   
   
 "Knowing him, he probably does... The funeral starts in a few minutes. you ready?" His voice was carefully prodding, being his usual self. Sara shook her head, smooshing the dying cigarette into the ashtray.    
   
"No," she confessed. "but I should be there anyway... I should at least give him that."    
   
Scott nodded, handing his cigarette to her, shaking his head. "these are gross, Dad's obsession with menthols..."    
Sara laughed, taking the burning thing from her brothers hand and putting it out in the ashtray. "I'm not finishing it, you kiss Jaal all the time, I'd be like an indirect kiss with my best friend."    
   
Scott made a face, scrunching his nose at her. "Wouldn't be the first time, remember that time I was dating your friend Alaynah, and after we broke up you slept with her?"    
   
Sara snorted, rolling her eyes. "Not the same, we had a kind of friends with benefits thing going on, and it was kinda weird after that. Besides, Jaal actually loves you and I would never get in the way of that. You two are too goddamn sweet together, gives me a toothache just looking at you." She teased, laughing at the way his cheeks flushed at her comment.   
   
Scott rolled his eyes, glaring at her. "Alright, Alright, you and your grumpy boyfriend are no better, stealing kisses in Resistance HQ when you think no one's watching."    
   
Sara balked, staring at him wide-eyed. "We don't do that, Evfra's not— I mean – ugh," she rolled her eyes, glaring out the window. "He's not my boyfriend Scott. And he's not always that grumpy, just when he's talking to you."    
   
Her brother feigned offense, slapping a hand over his chest and leaning back dramatically. "Oh you wound me my lady." Sara snorted out a laugh, rolling her eyes again. "Tis' but a flesh wound, brother."    
   
Scott laughed heartily, nudging her with his elbow. "So I want details, c'mon. Give me the tea on what the real Evfra is like."    
   
Sara sighed, clasping her hands together in front of her as she watched the workers walk around outside doing repairs on the Hyperion's outer hull. "You're too nosey brother, ask him yourself."    
   
Scott groaned, slinking down, practically hanging on the window sill. "You're no fun," he whined, standing straight with a sigh and switching conversation. "oh, by the way, you met Jaal's mom right?"   
   
Sara glanced at him, suspicious. "Yeah, what about her?"    
   
Scott shrugged. "Well, I... I haven't met her before and I don't want to make a fool of myself. She invited both of us to stop by next time we were on Havarl." Sara's face brightened, grinning.    
   
"Sahuna is great, Scott. And her cooking is amazing. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Also I'm pretty sure their family has already adopted us. willing or not, I think It comes with being his friend, or boyfriend In your case." Scott snorted, nodding in agreement.    
   
     
SAM suddenly spoke up, his voice somber, as to not disrupt their friendly chat. "Sara, Scott, Cora said the pyre is ready, it is set up on the southern clearing."    
   
Sara and Scott both exchanged a look. It was time. Sara nodded, sighing softly. "Alright, We're on our way."    
   
SAM faded back to the back of her mind, the ever constant presence of the AI comforting but still rather strange after everything they'd been through. SAM wasn't in control of most of her system anymore, and she supposed that may be the contributing factor to the new feeling.    
   
Scott held out his hand to her and she grabbed her fathers favorite bottle of whiskey before she took his hand, the both of them heading out of the pathfinders quarters and out into Meridian.    
   
Outside the Hyperion, it was like taking a breath of fresh air, literally. Walking through the paths that had sprung up around the Hyperion towards the southern grove. Sara and Peebee had found it while exploring and it turned into the Tempest crew's secret place, with hammocks strung between the trees, and a rather exuberant treehouse on the largest one, created at Peebee's insistence; _"We need a cool hideout or something, like where we can get together and drink or something!"_  
   
it seemed like a fitting place to hold Alec's funeral. Sara and Cora had planned it out, with Scott helping with all the logistics. Cora and Sara would create a biotic barrier around the flames to contain the ashes, they didn't have Alec's body anymore so it was more for sentiment than anything else.    
   
Walking into the clearing Scott left her side and greeted his boyfriend with a hug and a kiss. Jaal let out a cheerful exclamation of _'Darling one!'_  and pulled Scott onto his lap, discussing something with him quietly. Sara smiled seeing them together, she was so happy for them both. It was almost enough to make her tear up. She sighed and turned back to look at the rest of the group.    
   
It was a small gathering really, Peebee had jokingly suggested s'mores when they announced it was going to be funeral pyre, but was shutdown by Cora. Her father would want them to carry on, and what better way to celebrate his life than drinking. As she headed over to the small patio near the treehouse Sara set the whiskey on the small table. The rest of the crew was sitting around it, chatting quietly. Peebee was sitting on the hammock nearest to the patio and perked up upon seeing the booze.    
   
It was a rare Asari whiskey, aged over a thousand years. Lexi's eyes widened as she examined the bottle. "Where did you find this?" She breathed, almost in awe. It was the first time Lexi seemed eager to drink anything other than Akantha.    
   
"Dad has a private stash apparently, got a few bottles form one of his asari friends if I'm not mistaken." She said, folding her arms. "Seemed fitting, given the situation."  Lexi nodded, and Cora walked over from the center of the grove where the pyre had been set up.    
   
"Are we ready?" She asked, her mood somber and respectful. The rest of the crew seemed to look at Sara. Even Scott glanced at her from his place on Jaal's lap. Sara averted her gaze from everyone, folding her arms as she glanced at the setup, the biotic barrier around it shimmering with purple in the sunlight.  

A memory from habitat 7 flashed across her mind, making her breath catch in her throat, her father's face struggling for air but still telling her to breathe ingrained into the back of her mind. Lexi must have seen her face because she stood up, ready to go to her if need be but Sara spoke before she could move further.    
   
"Yeah. Let's get this over with."    
   
She tucked her hands under her arms to hide her hands clenched into fists, knuckles white.    
   
She sat on the grass, adding her barrier to Cora's as Liam lit the fire.    
   
Cora said a few words, Suvi said a prayer for him, and Scott even gave a little speech. but Sara didn't know how anything she said would matter. Alec didn't believe in a god, or an afterlife, he believed in science and logic. Still, it was comforting to believe if only for a minute that Dad was watching over her... and maybe in a way he was.    
   
As the sun began to set and the flames began to die, a comfortable silence set over the group, her family she thought. Alec would be proud, she reminded herself. Tears broke over her cheeks and Sara blinked them away but it was futile as they continued flowing. Lifting her gaze to the stars, she let out a shaky sigh.    
   
Cora stood up, moving to sit beside her, unshed tears in her eyes. Sara smiled, offering her hand to her. Cora smiled sadly, clasping her hand tightly. Scott and Jaal joined them, and slowly the entire crew was sitting together. Lexi was leaning on drack gently, the old Krogan's arm draped around the doctors shoulder. Peebee was sitting between Vetra's legs, Gil on her right squished between Suvi and Kallo, for once the pilot and engineer seemed to be at a truce. Liam and Cora sat beside Sara, and Scott and Jaal on her other side.   
   
Sara looked down at her friends, and then back to the stars.    
   
"We miss you, dad." She said softly, more tears spilling down her face.    
   
After a while the flames had died down to the size of a small bonfire, and Peebee eventually broke out some sleeping bags, to Cora's confusion.    
   
"C'mon really? We are totally camping out until this is nothing but ash. I even brought snacks! And Ryder really did us a solid by bringing the booze, it'll help us sleep better."    
   
Sara laughed, wiping away her tears. "That sounds like a great idea Peebee."    
   
"Really?" The asari said, surprised, but recovered with a confident smile. "I mean, yeah. Of course it is!"    
   
"almost like back home," Jaal mused. "Sometimes my family and I would sleep beneath the stars, it is most relaxing."    
   
Peebee snickered, setting a hand on her hip. "Yeah, alright, but nothing to risqué between you two lovebirds alright? Or at least take it somewhere I can't hear you guys."    
   
Jaal laughed heartily, shaking his head. "I don't think there is such a place, he is quite--" Scott interrupted him, laughing nervously. "Jaal, babe, remember what I said about keeping our private life _private_ ?"    
   
Sara rolled her eyes, patting her brothers shoulders. "Don't worry, I've got earplugs and earmuffs, should they be needed."    
   
The crew laughed, adding to Scott's embarrassment. "Thanks for that, Sis." He said gruffly, glaring at her. Sara snickered, punching his arm softly. "What kind of family would we be if we didn't tease you at least a little bit?"    
   
Scott pursed his lips together. "fair enough, but that applies to you too right?" He said, lifting a brow. Sara shrugged, walking over to the table and opening the whiskey as Peebee brought over some cups. "If there were anything to tease me about, sure, go for it."    
   
Peebee eyed her as she started pouring the whiskey into the small glasses and handing them off to the crew. "Since we're being so open, what's going on between you and General Grumpy?"    
   
Sara accepted a glass from her friend, swishing the blue colored whiskey in the glass gently, keeping her tone carefully calm. " No comment. Next question."    
   
   
Peebee took a sip of her drink, shuddering. _"Holy fuck this is strong..."_ She coughed softly, shaking her head and returning her attention back to Sara. "c'mon we aren't some group of reporters Sara. You just said we're family. 'sides we all saw you on Aya, there's obviously something there."    
   
Sara side-eyed the asari, pursing her lips, looking around at the rest of her crew. Suvi was twining some grass together and placing it on Kallos head, but other than that their eyes were on her. "You guys are spying on me now?" She said, a touch of annoyance in her voice.    
   
Drack chuckled, glancing at her. "Kid, when you are sitting in full view of multiple people I doubt it's spying anymore."    
   
The rest of the crew echoed that, each of them just as eager to hear the gossip. Sara rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "If there were anything to tell, you guys would be the first to know."    
   
Scott laughed triumphantly. "You guys owe me a hundred credits!"    
   
A chorus of groans left Vetra, Drack and Gil. Sara made a face, glaring at them. "You all bet on this? Jeez!"    
   
Scott grinned, looking smug. "yeah, we sure did. well, Gil started it."

Gil looked up from his spot, mildly offended. "Straight under the bus, thank you so much for that."    
   
Sara took a sip of her whiskey, shaking her head and offering no other comment. She kinda wished she had brought that pack of cigarettes, but it was probably better off.    
   
SAM spoke over their private channel, sounding a tad annoyed himself. _"Pathfinder Director Tann is requesting to see you. Should I tell him to, as you say, 'Fuck off'?"_    
   
Sara let out a frustrated sigh, setting her glass on the table. "no SAM, it's fine." She turned back to her little group, addressing them as a whole. "I gotta go for a minute, I'll be back, hopefully."    
   
Liam looked annoyed, shaking his head. "They can't let you mourn your dad properly, in peace, can they?" He said, frowning. Sara let out a tired chuckle.    
   
"Guess not, Liam. I'll see you guys later." She said, waving to them as she left the clearing, stomping a little bit more than she had to as she walked back up to the Hyperion. Tann had a little alcove he had fashioned into his office for whenever he was on Port Meridian, it was _literally_ a closet that he had cleared out and put a desk and terminal in there, fancied it up with a nice little sign by the door and everything.    
   
Sara marched into his 'office' arms folded and her expression set in a glare.    
   
"I'm off duty Tann, what do you want." She nearly growled, glaring at the salarian.    
   
Tann lifted his gaze from a report, making a disapproving face. "I would like to address your... current actions." He said, whether he realized how fucking vague it was or just liked to piss her off Sara had no idea. She huffed through her nose and set her hands on her hips.    
   
"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Director." She said blandly, giving him a deadpanned glare.    
   
Tann stood, folding his hand behind his back as he usually did. "I heard rumors on the nexus that you and the Resistance General have become close. I will not repeat what I heard but I would like to remind you of the Initiative's rules on such... fraternization's." He said with a touch of condescension in his voice.    
Oh, really, was he fucking serious? Sara thought, her temper getting the best of her as she rolled her eyes.    
   
"with respect Director Tann, I would not count rumors as reliable information. People are going to talk. I assure you that whatever you think is going on between myself and General De Tershaav is professionally platonic, and should it progress beyond that I doubt I would speak to you about it, nor should I have to." She said, getting even more annoyed. Even if the bit about the nature of their relationship was a lie she didn't care. Tann opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him, she was so tired of everyone up in her business, excluding her crew of course, she knew they meant well.    
   
"And to be frank Director, what I choose to do in my spare time is none of your, nor the initiatives, business. Gods know I have sacrificed _enough_ to get us here. I would appreciate a little bit of fucking respect when it comes to my private life. Now, if you don't mind I would like to properly mourn the passing of my father, something that I have not been able to do since he died well over a year ago." Her voice was probably a bit louder than necessary but she didn’t really care.    
   
 She turned on heel and left his office, nearly running into Avitus and Hayjer, who happened to be waiting by the door. They must have heard her ripping into Tann and waited back, which she appreciated, the less everyone knew the better.    
   
The two pathfinders parted as the doors opened, eyeing her carefully. She huffed and murmured a soft _'excuse me'_ as she walked past them and headed to her quarters. Gods she was so fucking irritated...    
   
She felt eyes on her as she passed through the Atrium, glancing up to see the Moshae watching her curiously, a tinge of worry to her gaze. Sara had forgotten that she had voted for Moshae Sjefa to act as the voice of the Andromeda Council being born on Port Meridian, she suddenly felt anxious.    
   
Evfra was part of her security detail.    
   
She probably heard everything she just said. Judging by the look she was getting, she assumed right. Moshae Sjefa waved her over and Sara walked over to her with a soft sigh.    
   
"Moshae, it's good to see you again."    
   
The old woman smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Likewise, Pathfinder, but let's not avoid the question. I suspect that whatever your Director did to earn your ire was well deserved?" She questioned gently, a spark of mischief in her eye. Sara laughed softly, shrugging her shoulders, sometimes the Moshae was so much like her mother..    
   
"Just putting his nose where it doesn't belong. It's nothing to worry about." She said, dismissing it with a wave. She should have known better though, as Moshae Sjefa didn't let it go.    
   
"He has a habit of doing that, doesn't he." She mused, a hint of a smirk playing on her features. " I was sure I heard you discussing Evfra, if I'm not mistaken, please correct me if I am."    
   
Sara chewed the inside of her cheek, something told her that denying it was useless, the woman practically had the ears of a bat. "Tann was 'concerned' about the nature of our relationship."    
   
Moshae Sjefa nodded, humming softly. "Walk with me, Pathfinder. It would be best to discuss this without prying ears." She glanced to the right where Sara saw a reporter scribbling down notes behind one of the large plants decorating the atrium. Sara scowled, shaking her head. "Yes, I suppose so. Rumors got me into this mess in the first place."    
   
the Moshae began walking and Sara followed beside her.    
   
Night had descended upon Meridian, stars shining brightly, though Sara wasn't sure how as the planet was artificial. Unless the outer shell of the planet was translucent on the inside. It would make sense, she mused. The Moshae spoke, reeling Sara's attention back in.    
   
"Now, I suspect that I don't need to tell you that Evfra cares about you."    
   
"No," Sara confessed quietly. "I know he cares."    
   
Moshae Sjefa glanced back at her. "Does he know you return his feelings?"     
   
Sara thought for a moment, she was still uneasy about outright declaring her love for someone... her awkward confession on Aya was pretty vague, looking back at it. But she really cared about him, perhaps more than she rightfully should. "I don't know." She whispered, anxiety squeezing her heart painfully.    
   
Sjefa nodded, looking to the land below as they came to a stop at the balcony on the edge of the cliff the Hyperion sat on. "It has been years since I have seen him quite as... content. I cannot remember the last time he smiled." She said sadly, her brow ridge furrowing as she spoke.    
   
"there is a spark of hope in his heart that I have never seen. He walks with a purpose now, no longer stiff and growling at everyone he sees." She said with a soft chuckle, her gaze returning to the human beside her. Sara was silent as she listened.   
   
"I see his face whenever your ship docks on Aya, he is hopeful. Had it been anyone else I would be concerned," She set a hand on Sara's arm, her tone turning serious. "but the doubts that plague his mind are loud, Sara. You must make your feelings _louder_ if you wish to keep him by your side. You must be the first to do this because otherwise he will not, I know him well enough to tell you this in confidence."   
   
Sara looked at her, her stomach in knots at the idea of just throwing her feelings out there... but she really did care about him, the thought of losing him making her heart ache with a deep rooted sense of fear and abandonment.    
   
"Thank you, Moshae." She said, her voice thick with emotion.    
   
The old woman smiled, patting her arm. "He is on the bridge with Captain Dunn, if you'd like to tell him sooner rather than later."   
   
Sara went back to chewing at the inside of her cheek, it was a nervous habit. "Right. I guess it would be easier to tell him now... are.. Are you sure? I mean because—" before she could start rambling, Moshae Sjefa shooed her off with a laugh.    
   
"Yes Pathfinder, now go! I suspect your presence will brighten his mood considerably."    
   
Sara shook her head with a smile, waving goodbye as she headed back into the port. SAM spoke over their private channel, sounding amused, after all he had heard it all firsthand.    
   
"Scott is inquiring as to your whereabouts, Pathfinder. Should I patch him into our private channel?"     
   
   
Sara sighed, nodding her head even though SAM couldn’t see it. "Yeah go ahead."    
   
A moment of silence before she heard Scott's voice.    
   
_"Hey, Sara, did you rip into Tann for bursting our mourning party?"_  
   
Sara cringed a little at that, she doubted _'mourning'_ and _'party'_ should ever be in the same sentence.   
   
 "Yeah, I've got one more thing to do first, I should be back in a few minutes."    
   
_"Well you should probably grab more booze on your way back, and not the strong stuff. Peebee is already halfway to wasted."_  
   
Peebee's voice was barely heard, and Sara forgot that the crew could probably hear her, as Scott did not have the same intricate connection to SAM that she did.    
   
_"she means she won't be back for a few hours, go on get you some dick Pathfinder!"_  
   
 Yup peebee was definitely drunk, Sara let out a tired sigh, it wasn't even midnight yet. "Alright fine, and I will only be a few minutes, I promise. SAM?"    
   
_"Ending connection."_  
   
The sound cut out as Sara entered the atrium, turning and heading to the bridge. She could hear Captain Dunn explaining the layout of the Moshae's office that was currently being worked on, Evfra assisting with the security aspect of it.    
   
Sara entered the bridge and made sure to keep her presence quiet, observing the talks quietly. It looked like they were about done anyway, as Captain Dunn was just about to leave.    
   
"We can go over the security in more detail in the morning." Dunn said, glancing at her omnitool. "I have to oversee the repairs on the outer hull, if you'll excuse me." She nodded at Evfra and turned to leave, nodding to Sara as she went. "Good to see you, Pathfinder."    
   
Sara returned the greeting, feeling Evfra's eyes on her as the doors closed behind the captain. She returned her gaze to him, offering a polite smile as she neared. "General. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."    
   
"Pathfinder." He said in greeting, the usual annoyed tone to his voice that Sara had become accustomed to hearing from him. "You are not interrupting, for once." He spoke, sounding disappointed as to not throw off the angara around him.    
   
Sara shrugged, keeping her cheeky façade in place. "Don’t sound so disappointed, I only have a few minutes. I was hoping to get your opinion on something actually, I know how much I annoy you so I'll keep it short. Perhaps we could speak privately? It's a sensitive matter."    
   
She spoke in an almost deadly serious tone, like there was some big secret that would certainly bring the world crashing down around them should anyone else find out. Sara saw the angara around him glance at each other, curious.    
   
Evfra glanced down at her, a hint of confusion in his eyes. She ticked her head to the side, gesturing to the doors. To onlookers it seemed as though she were being her usual sarcastic self. Evfra nodded, thankfully getting her meaning.    
   
"Of course, Pathfinder."    
   
Sara headed to the doors as he barked some orders at his soldiers before he headed up behind her. Walking through the doors of the bridge but pausing before heading to atrium. She waited until the doors to the bridge slid shut and kept her voice low so only he could hear. "There's a reporter just outside so I'm going to ask that whatever I'm saying you just play along and trust me, alright?"    
   
Evfra looked down at her quizzically, but nodded. "Of course. I trust you Sara." that made her heart flip, and she smiled. "Good."    
   
She started walking again and upon entering the atrium she began talking strategy, noting that reporter still lurking behind the plants. "I've received reports that there are still a number of kett facilities still on Eos, far too many for my crew alone to take care of, if the resistance is willing we could use the help to clear them off the planet for good."    
   
"If we can spare the troops, I am sure many of my soldiers would be happy to help. But security of our own territory comes first." Evfra said, professional as usual.    
   
"of course, I will do whatever I can to assist the resistance's efforts where I can as well." She said, pleased when the reporter sagged in disappointment, turning his attention somewhere else. Sara led Evfra into the Hallway leading to her quarters, pleased when she found the hallway empty.    
   
She sighed in relief and grabbed his hand as she quickened her pace, entering her quarters and slamming them shut. Evfra was probably a bit more than confused at this point, though he didn't voice it. Sara glanced around the room, speaking to SAM.    
   
"SAM has anyone been in here while I was gone?"    
   
"Negative Pathfinder."    
   
"Good, would you turn off your logs for a bit please?"    
   
"Of course."    
   
SAM's immediate presence slipped from her mind, settling to a comfortable pressure at the back of her consciousness. She sighed, letting her shoulders sag as she relaxed. Evfra was looking at her curiously, probably itching for an explanation.    
   
"Sorry for jumping on you like that but I really needed to talk to you." She said, probably sounding more rushed than intended.    
   
   
"So you said. What is this 'sensitive matter' that needs to be discussed?" He said, his brow furrowed in confusion.    
   
Sara swallowed hard, her heart thumping in her chest. She could lead in with something meaningful or she should just come out and be direct for once. She decided that leading into it would only make her more anxious, so she went for direct, blunt honesty.    
   
"I love you." She blurted out, fisting her hands in the fabric of her hoodie. She avoided his gaze, a flush creeping up her cheeks, her heart beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. When he was silent she looked up at him, fear creeping up her spine.    
   
He seemed surprised, like he wasn't actually expecting her to voice it. Anxiety and dread were ripping her to pieces, like a heavy punch to the gut.    
   
"Say something, _please..._ " She choked out, her gut twisting.    
   
She looked away from him, embarrassment adding to the sick feeling in her stomach. She had just ruined everything that they had. She knew it.   
   
"Sara."    
   
She was afraid to look at him, _gods how could she be so stupid_ \-- She felt a hand on her cheek, her breath caught in her throat and she swore her heart stopped.    
   
"Look at me."    
   
She slowly looked up at him, forcing herself to breathe calmly. His expression was unreadable, yet all Sara could picture was the terrible feeling of rejection. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.    
   
"Evfra I-"    
   
he cut her off, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss that didn't last long, a couple seconds at most, his hand cupping her jaw.    
   
"Sara, I..." he paused, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. "I love you too."    
   
Relief flooded her veins like ice, washing over her in an overwhelming wave. Her shoulders sagged and she shut her eyes, one of her hands coming to rest over his.    
Evfra leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "don't ever doubt that..." His voice was soft as he spoke, a comfortable silence engulfing them.    
   
Sara could have stayed there forever, if not for the ping that came from her omnitool. She sighed, opening her arms to stare at the orange screen that popped up on her arm. Evfra chuckled softly and stepped back, giving her a little space.    
   
She glanced at the message and scoffed in mock disgust.    
   
Before her very eyes was a picture that Peebee had obviously taken, judging by the asari's face in the corner holding a thumbs up, Scott straddling Jaal's lap and kissing him with a little too much vigor in the background. Evfra snorted, shaking his head. "look's like you're missing all the fun."  he stated blandly.  
   
Sara glanced up at him skeptically. "hardly. I've know Scott since before I was born, and am perfectly content with never seeing him makeout with his boyfriend ever again, Thank you." She let out a sigh, glancing down at the picture, crinkling her nose in a way Evfra found quite amusing. "He's been hounding me all day about.... us. I wasn't sure what to tell him." She snorted out a laugh. 

"He called you my grumpy boyfriend."   
   
   
Evfra frowned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I am still a bit lost on that particular term of endearment. If I take it literally, it does not quite explain the status of our relationship." He grumbled, genuinely curious. Sara simply shrugged. "Meh, it's been around forever. it's just a term we use for our significant other, or partner. It's easier not to explain honestly."     
   
   
another message had her omnitool pinging.  
   
_"Scotty >>> Where you at sis? You said a few minutes and it's been like twenty or something."  _  
   
Sara rolled her eyes again. "Annoying younger brother..." She grumbled. She glanced back at Evfra, a thought blossoming in her head. "You know, we could probably give scott and Jaal a run for their money."    
   
Evfra frowned and Sara figured the metaphor probably didn't translate. "it's a metaphor. I'm saying that we could probably make a better picture than Scott and Jaal. What do you say?"    
   
Evfra looked down at her skeptically. "is everything a competition between you two?"    
   
"Yes." she said flatly.   
   
"and you trust your crew would not immediately post it everywhere they could?" He questioned.  Sara shrugged, feeling brave. "Who cares? I'll fight anyone who says something bad about us. And I'm sure your soldiers wouldn't think any less of you, even if they felt brave enough to address it to your face. Hell, I'll fight them too if they got something negative to say. People are going to talk anyway."    
   
Evfra pondered that for a moment, in a way Sara was right. He doubted any under his command would speak of it to his face, and he could ignore gossip. "Alright, you have convinced me."    
   
Sara grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. " you say that like it was difficult."    
   
   
   
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
   
Scott was eagerly awaiting his sisters response, things were getting crazy. Peebee was standing on the ladder to the tree house, belting out some song in the asari language that had Lexi crying softly on Drack's shoulder.    
   
   
Gil had hustled Liam out of his clothes with the exception of his boxers and Suvi had ended up kissing Vetra, which Scott was sure was no accident. Cora was probably drunker than Scott had ever seen her and was insisting on making everyone sandwiches. By now there were more sandwiches than there were people. Kallo was braiding Suvi's hair as she slept against Vetra's chest, he still wasn't sure how the salarian managed to do it with only three fingers.     
   
It was all very funny to watch.    
   
A ping at his omnitool and Scott glanced down, his eyes widening. He slapped jaal's arm to get his attention. Jaal glanced at the screen, a choked sound leaving his throat.    
   
"Is that Evfra?!"    
   
Sure enough, there it was. Scott was fully aware of the picture peebee took, and in hindsight he supposed he deserved this as a response.    
   
Sara was pushed up against the wall kissing Evfra enthusiastically, her legs hiked up around his waist.    
   
Scott shot up to cover his eyes, moaning dramatically. "I never want to see that ever again."  Jaal nodded numbly, staring at the grass in shock. he didn't think he would be able to look Evfra in the eyes for a while. "Likewise."     
   
   
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
Sara sat on the floor of the cabin, situated comfortably between Evfra's legs and leaning back against his chest. "well, I think it's a very nice photo." Evfra grunted in response, his jaw resting on the top of her head.    
   
Another ping on her omnitool had her cackling in triumph.    
   
_**"Scotty >> I cANNOT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOOK AT THIS WITH MY OWN TWO EYES, sARA"  ** _  
   
Sara grinned smugly, shutting her omnitool off and leaning up to press a kiss to Evfra's jaw. "I guess that means I win."  Evfra rolled his eyes, glancing down at her. "you are absolutely sure that photo will not reach anyone else?"    
   
Sara sighed, speaking to SAM. "SAM, lock down that photo and delete it from Scott's omnitool. No one see's it without my authorization."    
   
"Of course, pathfinder."    
   
"there," she said pressing another kiss to his jaw. "happy now?"    
   
Evfra made a noise of agreement. " I suppose. Though I would be happier if I had you back against the wall..." He murmured, pleased when she shivered at his tone.     
   
"how about the floor?" She said, her words thick with a lustful purr that sent shivers down his spine.    
   
"that will work." He growled, the arms around her waist pulling her flush against him.  
   
 

"SAM lock the door."

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was a mix of serious and silly, which I find is often the best remedy to cure writers block. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy! drop a kudos if you did and a comment too, I love each and every one I get and they give me the fuel I need to keep going with my stories!


End file.
